Una nueva Historia
by LadyYuukiPhantomhive
Summary: Una nueva época de nuestras vidas a comenzado... Un mundo tranquilo desde hace tiempo, nuevos sentimientos se descubren, pero es increíble lo que una nueva persona puede provocar... El poder de las estrellas los destruirá y juzgara si es digna de llevar a las estrella de su lado.


**Una nueva historia.**

Bueno como saben todos estos hermosos personajes no me pertenecen (: exentando uno que es una de mis creaciones de siempre la cual es como dice mi nombre de usuario "Yuuki Phantomhive" así que acostúmbrese a leer ese nombre en mis futuras historias.

¿Cómo son mis historias? Siempre está en 3 persona así abarco más personajes. Pero también uso que de repente un personaje narre.

_Cuando el texto este así son los pensamientos del personaje_

Comenzamos en 3…2…1….

Era una mañana tranquila al igual que los últimos años, desde aquel momento en el que Sakura había descubierto que Eriol era la reencarnación del mago Clow, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? Unos años…. Ahora Sakura era una chica de 17 años de edad al igual que su mejor amiga Tomoyo y su amado Shaoran.

¿Qué había pasado con su sus queridos guardianes? Seguían a su lado al igual que cuando era niña, la tal mencionada ahora vivía sola en el mismo hogar que cuando niña puesto que su hermano estudiaba medicina en USA, su padre en Inglaterra pues este seguía estudiando, y sakura vivía con el pequeño muñeco amarillo.

¿Y Yukito? Bueno el seguía viviendo donde mismo al igual que toya él había estudiado medicina más él se había quedado en Japón ya que no iba a dejar a sakura sola.

El verano estaba por terminar y sakura estaba ansiosa por comenzar las clases de nuevo en la preparatoria, ¿Qué había sido lo más interesante en estos últimos años? Púes que Yukito había descubierto la existencia de Yue, eso sí había sido un descubrimiento.

La mañana por fin mostraba sus primeros rayos de luz los cuales golpeaban la cara de la kinomotom, ella abrió los s en asistir en la escuela.

Ojos con emoción algo raro realmente en ella puesto que jamás había mostrado tanto interés.

— ¿Por qué tanta emoción sakura? — Dijo el pequeño animalito de peliche amarillo el cual tallaba sus ojos.

— No es nada kero…. — Comento con una sonrisa la cual era imposible no ver, a lo que el pequeño kero la miro fijamente y ella no pudo más —Yukito regreso — Por alguna razón sus mejillas se sonrojaron al pronunciar el nombre de Yukito algo que no le pasaba desde que era niña — y… Eriol me mandó una carta ¡viene a Japón hoy! Creo que hoy será un gran día… el mejor de todos — susurro mientras se ponía su ropa y se apresuraba a salir tomando su mochila — deje tu desayuno en la cocina — comentó con una sonrisa y se alejó — ¡Nos vemos kero! —Grito cerrando la puerta —

Tras aquellas múltiples palabras sakura salió de su hogar con una sonrisa, se dirigía a la escuela con toda tranquilidad pues era realmente temprano cuando lo miro… A lo lejos estaba Yukito, con su ropa casual como lo había hecho desde que había salido de la escuela, con mucha comida entre sus manos como era costumbre en con él, pero ese día había algo diferente, Yukito tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro mientras rascaba su nuca y miraba fijamente a una chica de un hermoso cabello rubio y realmente largo, esta tenía un uniforme rojo el cual era exactamente igual al de ella más aquella chica lo vestía mejor.

No sabía que era lo que le molestaba, que ella se veía mejor, que era hermosa con sus cabellos rubios y hermosos y grandes ojos azules oh ver a Yukito tan "animado" mientras hablaba con ella mientras le daba aquella sonrisa que le encantaba de él.

Solo negó… _Tal vez solo son amigos _pensó la Kinomoto con una leve sonrisa mientras se acercaba… _Oh tal vez hasta son familiares _ trato de pensar en varias opciones olvidando por completo que Yukito no era humano.

— Me sorprende que te levantaras tan temprano Yuuki — Comentó Yukito sin dejar de mirarla con una sonrisa a lo que sakura apenas escucho puesto esta se acercaba y miraba como un leve sonrojo aparecía en las mejillas de este.

— Oh calla Yukito… antes no lo hacía porque eran vacaciones ¿recuerdas? No es mi culpa que tu seas tan madrugador… además ¡Es mi primer día de escuela! Estoy realmente nerviosa — comentó con una sonrisa mientras rascaba su mejilla y al igual que el chico esta tenía un leve sonrojo.

— Oh es cierto…. ¡Mucha suerte Yuuki! Trata de no pelear como lo hiciste conmigo cuando nos conocimos — ante estas palabras Yukito le guiño un ojos provocando que esta se sonrojara más.

— C-callate Yukito — Dijo riendo — Pero sabes… ¡Tu eres el culpable de que ahora valla caminando y no en patines — Viro los ojos — Pero gracias a que tienes unos grandes reflejos mi herida no fue tan grabe…

— Hey — Comentó Yukito al instante — ¿Quién fue la bobita que no ponía atención al camino?

Al ver aquella escena Sakura no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño realmente molesta, esa chica hacía que Yukito se sonrojara… y eso realmente le molestaba.

— Yukito… ¡Buen día! — Comentó sakura con una sonrisa mientras frenaba sus patines.

— Sakura ¡Buen día! — Dijo el joven al ver a la chica y le dedico una leve sonrisa — Parece que hoy es el día de que todas las dormilonas se despierten temprano ¿Verdad? — No pudo evitar reír a lo que sakura solo sonrió y la chica que tenía el nombre de Yuuki inflo sus mejillas.

— Calla Yuki — Comentó la chica mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— ¿Yuki? — Susurro sakura apenas audible.

— Solo fue mentira mi pequeña Yuuki — Dijo Yukito mientras le tocaba la nariz a la chica de cabellos rubios lo que hizo que la sangre de sakura hirviera. — Por cierto… ¿Recuerdas de la chica que te hable? Es ella… Sakura — Cando este Dijo el nombre de la castaña ella sonrió — Sakura… Ella es Yuuki Phantomhive, Yuuki ella es Sakura Kinomoto.

— Sakura… ¡Es un gusto conocerte! — Comentó con una amplia sonrisa mientras estiraba su mano hacía ella… ¡Mi nombre como ya lo dije este chico es Yuki!

— Un gusto conocerte Yuki — Comentó Sakura mientras estrechaba su mano hacía ella con una sonrisa realmente fingida, más cuando esta la toco sintió una "energía" proveniente de la chica por lo que la solto.

— Bueno… ¡Me tengo que ir! Hoy será mi primer día y pff… los nervios están por todos lados — Sonrió de nuevo — Yuki-to, nos vemos en la tarde… Sakura… ¡Hasta luego! — Dicho esto aquella rubia comenzó a caminar dejando a el chico y a una sakura molesta solos.

— ¿Quién es ella? —Susurro sakura mirando su mano aun recordando aquella energía.

— Yuuki — Susurro para él y suspiro para luego mirar a sakura — Ella lo conoce…

— ¿Lo conoce? — Comento sakura sin entender aquel comentario.

— Dice que es un ángel….

— ¿Un ángel? — Seguía sin entender y su mirada reflejaba curiosidad — ¿A qué te refieres? O… ¿a quién te refieres?

— El la miro y sonrió — Cuando termines las clases ven a buscarme. — Diciendo esto el solo comenzó a caminar.

Sakura se encontraba sentada en su pupitre mirando por la ventana soltando un gran suspiro, no había entendido nada de lo dicho por Yukito y eso la dejaba preocupada ¿Un ángel? ¿a qué se refería? Solo suspiro y se estremeció al sentir como Shaoran le picaba la espalda, ella solo lo miro y rio un poco para luego negar y así hacerle saber que no pasaba nada, se enderezo al ver al hombre entrar al salón.

— Muy buenos días — comentó el hombre que se encontraba enfrente — espero que sus vacaciones fueran de las mejores y que todos tengan listos sus trabajos. Este semestre una nueva compañera se nos única — Este miro a la puerta — Pasa por favor — Fue cuando la puerta corrediza comenzó a abrirse y una cabellera rubia se dejó ver seguida por unos ojos azul intenso, todos los chicos sin excepción la miraron fijamente, parecía que la baba se les iba a caer. Al terminar de escribir su nombre en el pizarrón el profesor los miro de nuevo, _Valla su nombre si que era difícil de escribir_ ese fue el pensamiento de Sakura— Ella es Yuuki Phantomhive y viene de Inglaterra — Ella dedico una sonrisa su mantente gentil.

Comienza a narrar Sakura.

_Si su nombre era realmente extraño, tiene nombre japonés y apellido ingles ¿Qué significaba?_ Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, luego la mire y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, parecía amigable, de esas personas con las que te puedes llevar bien y puedes confiar, era realmente parecida a Eriol… pero con todo lo que me había pasado había aprendido a no confiar en nadie. Ante la sonrisa de ella todos los chicos comenzaron a susurrar cosas como "Que linda es" "parece un ángel" cuando escuche aquella voz detrás de mí "Si que es linda" ¿Enserio? Shaoran acaba de decir que es linda, mi novio… ¿Hola me recuerdas? Solo suspire y mire a la ventana escuchando como el profesor le indicaba que se sentara atrás de Tomoyo, a un lado de Shaoran y contra esquina de mí, solo suspire.

El día había pasado rápido a decir verdad, por alguna razón no le quitaba la vista de encima a esa chica, sentía que algo no estaba bien, era realmente buena en los deportes al igual que yo y realmente inteligente, y tenía una voz preciosa, lo digo porque cuando pasaba la escuche cantar mientras sacaba su almuerzo. Era hora de salir, cuando caminaba a la salida Shaoran y Tomoyo iban comentando algo a lo que no le prestaba atención solo me dedicaba a asentir y cosas por el estilo, fue cuando a lo lejos observe unos cabellos azul azabache, una tez blanca, ropa algo elegante pero a la vez casual.

— ¡Eriol! — Dije en voz alta, él estaba afuera de la escuela ¿acaso nos esperaba? Sabía que llegaría pero tenía entendido que él me marcaría para que fuera a su casa… más él estaba aquí ¿acaso pasaba algo malo? Al pronunciar su nombre Tomoyo se sonrojo un poco y lo miro.

— Es cierto…

— Valla que sorpresa — comento Shaoran.

Los tres lo miramos con una leve sonrisa más parecía que él no nos había visto por lo que decidí levantar la mano, pero antes de lograrlo solo escuche un grito de una v oz que tenía bien grabada en mi mente, minutos después la dueña de ese grito paso corriendo a mi lado y solo observamos como una melena rubia pasaba corriendo frente a nosotros.

— ¡Eriol! — Grito Yuuki y se abalanzó sobre él enrollando sus piernas en la cintura de Eriol mientras besaba su mejilla muchas veces.

Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos pues Eriol la abrazaba fuertemente y le regresaba aquellos besos en su mejilla, cuando está bajo del observamos como ambos movían sus labios más ninguno de nosotros logro escuchar algo de lo que se decían. Minutos después Eriol tomo la maleta de Yuuki, la tomo de la mano y comenzaron a caminar.

¿Qué rayos había sido eso? Nadie sabía, los tres nos quedamos en silencio.

— ¿Q-Que fue eso? — Susurro Shaoran más nadie dijo nada, minutos después Tomoyo rompió el silencio.

— Parece que se llevan muy bien — dijo con una sonrisa falsa que yo solo identificaba pues conocía de toda la vida a mi amiga, sabía que ella sentía algo por Eriol y aquella escena le había dolido.

— Así parece — Shaoran frunció el ceño — Creo que debemos seguirlos. Estaba a punto de decir que si más había recordado que tenía que encontrarme con Yukito

— No puedo… Pero vallan ustedes ¿si?

— ¿Tienes algo que hacer? — Me pregunto Shaoran.

— Iré ah hablar con Yukito sobre… ¡Ella!

Tras un momento de "platica" Shaoran y Tomoyo siguieron a Eriol y yo camine rumbo a la casa de Yukito, al llegar él sonrió y me dejo pasar cerrando la puerta con seguro.

— Gracias por venir Sakura. — Me dijo Yukito mientras tomaba haciendo enfrente de mi.

— No hay de que… te dije que vendría… pero dime Yukito ¿Qué era lo que me querías decir?

— Veras… — El suspiro. —Sakura, quiero que tengas cuidado…

— Cuidado con qué? — Ladee mi cabeza sin entender — Dime a que te referías con que lo conoce? — No pude más la curiosidad era más grande que yo.

— Yue — Susurro Yukito con una voz fría — Ella conoce a Yue… y lo llama Ángel.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso estaba escuchando mal?¿Yukito acababa de decir que Yuuki Conocía a Yue? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Simplemente no lo entendía.

— ¿Cómo paso? — mi voz sonaba horrorizada… tal vez Yue se había descuidado pero el no solía ser así.

— El… — Yukito suspiro — El No lo pudo evitar, fue en las vacaciones, ella estaba a punto de morir en un acantilado… yo paseaba con toya pero nos habíamos separado, al estar buscándola la escuche gritar… y….

**Ese verano. (Flash Back)**

— No puedo creer que me eh perdido… — comentaba Yukito mientras suspiraba y rascaba su nuca, ya tenía tiempo así y eso le preocupaba, no sabía si él era el perdido oh era toya, fue en ese momento que escucho un grito lo que hizo que se alterara.

— ¡Ayuda! — Se escuchó la voz de una chica que provenía del acantilado. A lo que Yukito corrió sin pensarlo mirando a la rubia sujeta de una simple rama la cual parecía que colapsaría en cualquier momento.

— ¡Sujétate! — Grito Yukito mientras buscaba una soga lo más raído posible.

Todo aquello parecía ir en cámara lenta, y de repente solo se escuchó como aquella rama se quebraba y el grito de horror de aquella chica se escuchó, Sin pensarlo dos veces Yukito caía "desmayado" mientras unas alas blancas lo cubrían y en su lugar aparecía un apuesto "chico" de cabellos plateados, el cual se apresuró a bajar por ese acantilado y tomaba a la chica en sus brazos mientras subía más de lo debido.

— Ahora estas a salvo — Comentó Yue con su voz tan fría como siempre. La miraba fijamente mientras ella abría los ojos lentamente y lo observaba con atención sin alejar su mirada de aquellas alas y luego del rostro de él.

— Eres tú... — Susurro ella — El ángel de mis sueños… Mi ángel — Elevo su mano y la coloco en la mejilla de este con una sonrisa.

Yue solo la miraba ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué había hecho aquello? Mostrarse ante un humano nuevamente, sabía que no estaba bien más algo extraño pasaba… algo que "obligaba" a Yue a salvarla, aunque no era esa la palabra correcta….

**Presente. (Fin Flash Back)**

* * *

Bueno… ¡Hoy lo dejo hasta aquí! Espero les guste tanto como a mi (: dejen sus comentarios ¿vale?

Si les gusta claro que le seguire y si no… pues también (: aquí una foto de la que es Yuuki (: y como se veía el capítulo de hoy (: (Erika Sendo)

st-listas. /images/2013-08/368004/4153120_ ?1377571493

**Ҩ.Yuuki Phantomhive'**


End file.
